Peracids, also known as peroxyacids, are known for use as sanitizers, disinfectants, deodorizers, and bleaching agents, among other uses. Peroxycarboxylic acids in particular are known for use as antimicrobials and bleaching agents. Peracids such as peroxycarboxylic acid have known chemical disadvantages, namely, they are relatively instable in solution and decompose to ordinary oxyacids and oxygen.
Conventional peroxycarboxylic acid compositions are made through an acid catalyzed equilibrium reaction. Most often, the peroxycarboxylic acids are generated in a chemical plant, and then shipped to customers for on-site use. Due to the limited storage stability of peroxycarboxylic acids they are often packed in special containers and shipped under the strict Department of Transportation (DOT) guidelines. Certain improvements to peroxycarboxylic acid stability have proved advantageous for shipping purposes, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/847,604, entitled “Shelf Stable, Reduced Corrosion, Ready to Use Peroxycarboxylic Acid Antimicrobial Compositions,” the entire contents of which are hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Most commercially available products in an equilibrium mixture contain excess hydrogen peroxide in the presence of stabilizers and acid catalysts, to stabilize and improve the composition's shelf life. Despite stability improvements, excess amounts of reagents (e.g., acids, oxidizing agents, and stabilizers) must be present in the compositions during shipping to prevent decomposition. Peroxycarboxylic acid instability, specifically limited storage stability, is described in detail in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/262,935, entitled “Enhanced Stability Peracid Compositions,” the entire contents of which are hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to develop methods and systems for on-site generation of peracids, including peroxycarboxylic acid generating compositions and peroxycarboxylic acids.
A further object of the invention is to develop a system for generation of individual or mixed peracid chemistries according to user- or system-specific needs.
A further object of the invention is to develop methods and systems for on-site generation of peracid chemistries to enhance efficacy performance, reduce transportation cost and hazards, reduce or eliminate wastes and enhance shelf-life of generated peracid chemistries.